Meeting Kairi
by Dreamer Boy
Summary: Sora wasn't sure he was going to like his new life on Destiny Islands. His mind soon changed when he met a friendly, kind and beautiful girl who made him feel welcome the moment they met. One shot. SoKai. Sora's P.O.V.


**Hey, guys. :) Here's a new Kingdom Hearts story by me. It's a bit of an alternate universe. Sora comes to live on Destiny Islands and Kairi is already living there. What happens when they meet? Ready to find out. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. It belongs to Square Enix.**

* * *

I sat down on the edge of the beach, looking out at the sun, which was beginning to set over the horizon. The sea was a bright orange, reflecting the beautiful evening sky. It was a lovely sight – but it didn't make me feel any better.

I had recently come to live on this island with my mother. We had come a long way from a place I had lived for fifteen years of my life and would happily call my home. This place didn't feel like a home at all. It was made up of three islands called 'Destiny Islands'. My mother said going to live there would help to get over the death of my father. I didn't see how it would help. Our old home contained happy memories of my father. This place, as beautiful as it was, made me feel miserable. We had been living here for three days now. I had spent them wandering around, trying to meet someone friendly. Unfortunately, I couldn't find any residents my age. I would only bump into adults, who would take one look at my gloomy face, grunt and ignore me completely.

After another day of this, I had now come to watch the sunset of the beach. I was surprised to find that whenever I would come to the beach, it would always be empty. It was a very nice beach; one which I would have thought attracted many people. But there I stood, watching the sunset, feeling all alone and having my doubts about ever being happy with my new life.

"Hello there."

My ears perked up to hear a voice, which came from behind me. Realizing that whoever had spoken was addressing me, since there was no one else on the beach, I stood up, brushed my clothes down with my hands, then nervously turned around to see who had spoken to me.

A girl was standing in front of me. Although quite tall, she was shorter than me, but she looked about my age. She had shoulder-length red hair and was looking up at me with blue eyes. She was dressed in a pink mini-dress with a white halter top underneath, as well as a pair of purple shoes. A smile was on her face. She was very beautiful. I could already tell that, even though this was my first time ever seeing this girl.

I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out. I didn't know why, but I felt very bashful and nervous around this girl. I felt my cheeks turn red from embarrassment. She just took a few steps forward, holding her smile. "I've never seen you around here before."

"I'm…I'm new here…" I stammered, finally managing to get some words out of my mouth. It was weird. Normally, I would have no problem talking to anyone I met. Why was I so nervous when talking to a girl I'd never met before?

"Oh. Welcome to Destiny Islands." The girl offered a hand, still smiling. "I'm Kairi."

_Kairi,_ I thought to myself, not having any idea why my heart was beating so fast. It must have just been because I was so nervous. _That's a beautiful name._

"Hi, Kairi," I replied, putting on a sheepish grin and gently taking hold of her hand. As she shook mine, my eyes widened. Her skin felt so soft and smooth. I had never felt skin like that before, but it felt so lovely to touch.

As she stopped shaking my hand – although for some reason, she kept hold of it – Kairi giggled. "And what's your name?"

"Oh, sorry." I felt my cheeks burn even harder. "I'm Sora."

"Sora…" Kairi whispered softly, letting go of my hand, her eyes half closing. I gazed at her with curious eyes, wondering what was going on in her mind. I wondered if she even liked me. I wouldn't have been surprised if she thought I was really stupid and didn't like me.

"It's nice to meet you, Sora," Kairi finally said, the sweet smile on her face never fading.

For some reason, my jaw dropped with surprise. Maybe just because of her saying that it was nice to meet me. Quickly, I closed my jaw and the sheepish grin returned to my face. "Thanks, Kairi. It's nice to meet you, too."

Kairi took a few steps forward and stood by my side, looking out at the sunset. She didn't notice me admiring how beautiful she looked. Never had I seen anyone like her in my life.

"So, do you like it here?" Kairi asked me without turning away from the sunset.

My grin faded and I let off a small sigh, looking down at my feet. "It's a very nice place, but-"

"But what?"

As I looked up from my feet, I noticed Kairi had turned away from the horizon to look at me with a worried gaze. She looked very sorry for me. I was surprised that she was taking pity on someone she had never met before. It didn't take me long to realize that it was because she was a very kind person.

"Well…" I sighed, closing my eyes. "It's just I've felt lonely since coming here. I haven't met any other teenagers, so I haven't made any friends here. Even though it's only been three days since I've come to live here, I-"

I cut off when I felt a pair of hands taking my own. Recognising how soft they felt, I lowered my head and opened my surprised eyes to find my hands in Kairi's. Puzzled, I looked up to see Kairi standing close to me, smiling softly. "_I'm _your friend, Sora."

"You are?" I asked in surprise, my cheeks going even redder as I squeezed her hands.

Kairi grinned at me. "I would love to be your friend. You seem to be a really nice guy. And what I'd really like is a friend to spend time with me on the beach."

My jaw dropped in shock. "You don't have any friends, Kairi?"

"Oh, I do. There's Riku, Tidus, Wakka and Selphie. They're all really good friends and I enjoy coming to this beach with them – but they never stay around long enough." Kairi looked down at her feet, her grin fading. She looked very sad, which was not a sight I liked to see. I preferred to see that sweet smile on her face. "I'm usually on this beach – all on my own."

I could not believe this beautiful, kind girl usually spent time on her own. She needed someone to be with her – and I wanted to be that someone. I squeezed her hands – making her look up at me – and grinned softly at her. "You don't have to be on your own anymore, Kairi. You are my friend – and I'm going to spend lots of time with you."

Kairi gave me a surprised look. "You will?"

"I promise," I smiled with a nod.

With a sweet smile on her face again, Kairi pulled me into a hug, taking me by surprise. I certainly wasn't expecting a hug from a girl who I had only just met, but somehow, being hugged by her felt so lovely. I gently wrapped my arms around her and, seeing the soft smile on her face, I could tell she was enjoying being hugged by me, which made me feel so good.

The hug lasted for a few seconds, then Kairi gently pulled away before taking my hand in hers again. I didn't know why she always kept holding my hand, but instead of asking her why, I just squeezed her hand.

With her free hand, Kairi pointed to the trees that were on the back of beach. I had walked through them to step onto the beach. "C'mon. I'll take you to meet my friends." She turned to me, an assuring smile on my face. "I'm sure they would want to be your friend, too."

Smiling, I followed Kairi as she led me towards the trees to take me into the town, keeping a tight hold of my hand. My cheeks were still red and my heart was beating faster, but I was feeling very happy. I could tell that with Kairi around, I was going to love living on Destiny Islands.

* * *

**It's okay if you didn't think this was very good. I know some things were a bit off, but remember, it's an alternative universe. I kind of enjoyed writing it. I just hope some of you enjoyed reading it.**


End file.
